Boys Never Leave, Girls Never Let Go
by mmshhuelle
Summary: They're worried about her. But all she cares about is seeing him, getting his face committed to her memory.


**One shot. Review? (Yes, I'm writing for Where She Belongs, sorry it's taking so long!) xoxo M. **

* * *

><p>The sky was blue, but the sun wasn't shining the right way. The clouds seemingly cover like patches ready to engulf the world. It seems endless. (Oh how she wish this was endless)<p>

She's standing by the tree now, looking up at the sky wishing and hoping that things weren't the way they ended. Her eyes water up at the sight and she can't shake this feeling away. They move from the sky to the ground. They meet blue to brown.

And there he is (was) laying on the soft patterns of grass. His head lightly tapped against the dirt and his eyes closed as though he was taking it all in slowly and cautiously. She can't help but think that was how he always lived his life, slowly and cautiously (maybe just their relationship her mind is echoing).

Her feet are moving even as her head is protesting silently, pleading deadly not to walk towards him. But she can't help it, her heart always finds his, (like they're woven together not fully fitting but mangled and tied). She finds herself next to him, her hair mixing in with his shadow on the ground.

She wants to scream right now.

She wants to yell in his face about all the times he promised he would love her forever.

A promise that he would (could) never keep and its silently (or loudly) breaking her heart.

He was always breaking her heart.

But her hand is in his and their linked and she leans into the crook of his neck taking in his smell. His face turns to hers and his eyes are still closed but she can't miss the feel of his smile before hers are closed as well.

xx

It's raining and the water hits her window harshly but the sound is so soft to her ears. She doesn't know how far her car is going to get her or even if it was safe to drive with the weather like this.

The car makes a funny sound and as she pulls over to the side, it stops without her getting the key out of the ignition. _Great_, her mind plays over. It would be fate for her car to break down in the rain like this.

She hits her head slightly against the wheel and lets out an exhausted sigh. Lifting her head up, her eyes are searching and the trees look familiar. The path looks the same. It draws her back to when she was twelve, running and being chased by him down towards the creek. The scary stories, he would tell her about this place right by the cemetery.

Her hands pull on the key and the car handle. The rain hits her face as she steps out the car. She pulls up the hood of her sweater and wishes for nothing more than normal.

And like the tugs of a string, she's walking down the path again.

She stops at the tree and there he is (there he always was).

He's not laying down but standing by the creek. His right leg on the rock as he turns to look at her (like magic, like time was ticking and it was at this moment everything slowed down).

She wants to blink away his smile but her eyes are fixated on him. On his eyes. On his hair. On his chest. On his figure. On his heart. On anything that she wish was hers forever.

HIs fingers are pulling her in and her feet are walking towards him. And soon enough (like her heart's wanting) she is engulfed in his arms.

Her tears are mixing with the rain pouring down on them (or is it his tears too?).

He hold her silently, letting the tears flow but his heart is breaking (could it still break now he wonders in his head but the pain in his chest shuts up the question). His lips kiss her head between the strands of hair and he pulls away to look at the sight of her.

In one hand, he's gripping at her waist and in the other he's holding her up by her arm. She smiles sadly at him (and he just wants to wipe that away) and they sway back and forth. The rain pitter-pattering as the music they're dancing to.

_You're going to get sick_ his words in her ear as he leans in.

And she wants to ask him all the questions in her heart.

Why isn't love enough? Why is it that she can only see him here? Why was this always their spot, why near the cemetery? Why, why, why?

But she doesn't as she leans into him swaying back and forth with the rain beating on her.

"Miley!" she hears and she whips around. She can feel him disappear behind her.

xx

_You can't keep doing this to yourself, Miles. _

_It's not healthy Miley. _

_You have to let go, sweetie. _

_Miley, Miley are you listening? _

xx

Her feet are running.

She's getting tired. She's getting sick and she can't feel anymore (but she feels so god damn much).

Everyone is treating her so fragile. Everyone is whispering behind her back. And she can't take it anymore.

They'll probably be bruised by the end of the day, but she keeps running. The bare skin on asphalt hoping, wishing to meet the softness of dirt on the ground where he was.

"Nick!" her voice is finding itself. She stops to catch her breath and looks around for him. She doesn't have to look far though. There he is sitting with his eyes closed.

She slams herself down onto him. Her head meets his lap and she just wants to lay here forever. He's stroking her hair strand by strand.

"I just want them to leave me alone, to leave us alone." She whispers into him rubbing at her stomach.

She doesn't know how but she finds herself falling asleep in his lap.

Half awake, she can hear Joe whisper _Oh Miley_ as he carries her from the grass back to home (back to reality).

xx

He's tall and he's pretty warm, she can admit. He's got strong arms like they're meant to protect her. His eyes sparkle with care as he slips her next to him.

They like him she can tell. Her family even _his_ who has been so involved in her life for the past couple years. She can hear them whisper approval. She can hear Joe sigh with gratitude that he's here for her.

So she keeps him close. Keeps him to fight off the worry from her family, from _his_ family, and from the media. Keeps him because he's pulling her heart (not as much as _he _did, but it's enough to keep her sane for a while).

But she swears she can hear him saying, _Why aren't you coming back here to see me, Mi? Are you forgetting about me baby? _

And she wants to scream. She wants to scream that she can't forget him, that he haunts her every moment of her life. And it's not even a haunting that she wants to get rid of. It's something that she wants to bury deep inside herself, she doesn't want to forget him, she can't forget him.

She knows this as she looks at the little girl in her arms. The one that has _his_ eyes, _his _nose, _his_ smile, everything. She's the spitting image of _him_. And she holds her close in her arms, so grateful and so lucky.

Her eyes look to him, he's smiling so heartwarmingly at her and at the little girl in her arms. And she's happy. He can't replace _him_ not ever, not in her heart but she can make room for him.

Or so her heart hopes.

xx

She's holding onto her hand, walking against the wind to the cemetery. _Come on Olivia baby, come see your daddy. _

She's not crying anymore, she doesn't see him anymore as she's gripping onto her (their) little girl in front of his headstone.

From a far, _he's_ staring at her, smiling. He would love her forever (he kept that promise), his forever.


End file.
